


i'll hold the lock if you hold the key

by kathoo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of marriage proposals, Pining, Technically?, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathoo/pseuds/kathoo
Summary: Kirumi blinked. The idea of the Love Hotel itself was confusing, even to Kirumi. “Ah, pardon me, but I seem to have forgotten the date. What day is it today?”Kaede gave her an incredulous look. “You… don’t know what today is?”Kirumi immediately knew that she had said the wrong thing.“Today is our two year anniversary,” Kaede informed Kirumi. “You… you seriously forgot what today was?”.Kirumi acquires a key to the Love Hotel, and somehow, through sheer luck, she ends up on the other end of the fantasies of the girl she can't get out of her head.





	i'll hold the lock if you hold the key

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pretzelmintz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelmintz/gifts).



> This is for Juju, who's an awesome person and an awesome writer! I'm late to their birthday, but there's no way I'm not going to write them a fluffy one-shot of their favorite pairing. Happy late birthday, Juju!

Kirumi had to admit, while she was rather curious when Monokuma presented the key to her, she wasn’t expecting the hotel to be this... bright. It was straining her eyes. 

Monokuma had told her that she would be present in the fantasy of one of her classmates. She was curious, yes, but at the same time she feared at who would be at the other end. She didn’t want to end up… knowing  _ more  _ than she wanted to. Not to mention, she wasn’t particularly interested in her classmates—romantically, that was.

There was one person that would be ideal, but… Kirumi knew better than to have her hopes up when Monokuma was involved. Even still, a certain blonde-haired girl popped into mind as she always did—even while performing the most difficult of tasks, Akamatsu was always the one occupying her thoughts.

And with that, the feeling in the air seemed to shift. In a flash, the person whose fantasies Kirumi would be gazing into appeared before her.

As pale green eyes met bright purple, Kirumi instantly knew who was standing before her.

“Hey! You’re back from work!” Akamatsu cheered, and Kirumi felt herself begin to worry. If she said the wrong things in this encounter… things could go terribly wrong. She’d have to play whatever role was given to her. “I’ve been waiting for you all day. I know I should be practicing for my concert tomorrow, but… you’re always on my mind, y’know?”   
  
Kirumi felt her face heat up—she perfectly understood how that felt.

“It’s nice to see you as well, Akamatsu-san,” Kirumi responded politely, unsure of how close they were in Akamatsu’s fantasies.

Akamatsu frowned. “Hey, we’ve been dating for awhile. Don’t you think you should start calling me Kaede? Or at least Akamatsu-chan? Akamatsu-san feels so cold…” 

Kirumi felt herself sweating. She wasn’t performing her duty correctly. “Ah, of course, Kaede. I am exhausted from work—I must not be thinking straight.”

Kaede giggled. “I hope not. We’re both girls, after all.”

Kirumi was caught off guard. “I… I am sure you are aware of what I meant.”

“I was,” Kaede assured her, “I’m just messing with you, Kirumi.”

Kirumi felt her heart stop.

“What… did you call me, Kaede?”

“Um… your name?” Kaede responded, laughing a little. “What else would I call you? Miss Ultimate Maid?”

Did that mean… that Kirumi was Kaede’s ideal partner? Did that mean that Kaede in the real world harbored romantic feelings for Kirumi? Did… did that mean…?

_ Kaede truly is the only person who can distract me. I pride myself on being collected at all times, however… I feel as if I am no longer in control of my own thoughts when Kaede is present. I have never experienced something similar to this before—it’s… entirely new. _

“Oh,” was all that Kirumi said.

“You’re a little quieter than usual,” Kaede observed. “Usually you have more to say. Is something on your mind?”

Kirumi shook her head. “No. All is well. Do not fret.”

“Ah… then you must be pretty confident about today, then,” Kaede told her. “Usually important days like these are the only ones you get nervous about. You get all blushy and sometimes you even skip a word or two… I love it because it’s so rare—like something only I get to see. It makes me feel special and it reminds me about how cute you can be.”

Kirumi blinked. The idea of the Love Hotel itself was confusing, even to Kirumi. “Ah, pardon me, but I seem to have forgotten the date. What day is it today?”

Kaede gave her an incredulous look. “You… don’t know what today is?”

Kirumi immediately knew that she had said the wrong thing.

“Today is our two year anniversary,” Kaede informed Kirumi in a still voice. “You… you seriously forgot what today was?”

Kirumi felt herself begin to panic. She couldn’t ruin this—she had absolutely no idea what kind of effect this would have on Kaede. If something happened because Kirumi couldn’t perform her duty correctly, then she was a failure as the Ultimate Maid. 

“I sincerely apologize,” Kirumi immediately brushed it off. “My thoughts are just a bit scattered after today. My work was more… difficult than usual.”   


Kirumi had no idea what her ‘work’ was in Kaede’s fantasy, but Kirumi doubted that it would be too far off from something that had to do with her ultimate talent.

“You did get something for me, right?” Kaede asked. “I mean, you always get me things, so I don’t doubt you, but… you’ve been acting kind of weird recently. And usually you plan something really nice for us to do at home, but something tells me that’s not the case this time.”

Kaede is now skeptical, and Kirumi has no way to defuse the situation.

“I… have chocolates for you,” Kirumi told her. “Homemade. And I have a dinner planned for the two of us. But it is a bit early for that, is it not?”

Kirumi had no idea what time it was, but she hoped it wasn’t too late into the evening where her statement didn’t make sense. Things were already in shambles as it was.

“Mm,” Kaede hummed, “yeah, you’re right. Maybe I’m just being a little impatient. I don’t know what I’m being so suspicious of you today. It’s not like you’ve ever let me down before.”

“You… rely on me that much?” Kirumi questioned, feeling her heart beat a million times per hour.

“I mean, yeah,” Kaede informed her. “That’s why I want us to be wives some day. I don’t think there’s another person in the world I’d ever want to settle down with more. And… I love you, Kirumi. You make my heart flutter in my chest. And you care about me so much—it’s like you were always meant to be here for me.”

Did Kaede truly feel this way for Kirumi in the real world? Was everything here… real?

Kirumi gathered all her strength. “I love you as well,” Kirumi responded, her entire face on fire. 

Confessing to her love interest was probably the hardest task Kirumi had ever performed—and this was in a world where she and Kaede were already dating. Kirumi had no idea if she could do it again in the real world.  _ Perhaps… perhaps if everything ends up working perfectly and we manage to escape, then Kaede will do it for me,  _ Kirumi thought before brushing it aside.

However things ended up happening, Kirumi was grateful to have someone as loving and caring as Kaede in her life. Kirumi knew that no matter what—even if she couldn’t cook, or clean, or fix objects anymore—Kaede would love her.

Kaede giggled. “Hearing you say it really helps,” Kaede admitted. “You know, I don’t have a ring or anything, but one day when I think we’re ready I’m going to get you the prettiest ring in whatever store I end up in. And it’s gonna be all yours. And I’m going to propose to you, and you’re going to cry out of happiness, and then we’re going to kiss. Like in the movies.”

Kirumi couldn’t keep a look of amusement off of her face. “...I suppose if that is what you desire. However, I, too, can acquire a ring. Would you rather I be the one to propose and bestow the engagement ring upon  _ you _ ?”

Kaede looked thoughtful for a minute before something seemed to click in her head. “Oh! What if we  _ both  _ propose at the same time! That way we can both get pretty engagement rings, and we can both cry out of happiness.”

Kirumi reached out for the warmth of Kaede’s hand, and Kaede intertwined their fingers happily. “If that is what you want, then it will happen.”

Kaede moved forward to lean her head against Kirumi’s shoulder. “You’re so pretty, Kirumi… and kind, and thoughtful, and caring… I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you.” 

Kirumi’s throat tightened. “I… believe that I am the one who should be saying that.”

Kaede let out a breathy laugh. “Ah… I change my mind. I’m tired. Maybe we should spend this anniversary just… relaxing. I wanna sleep on your shoulder.”

“While we’re standing?” Kirumi questioned, slightly alarmed.

“No!” Kaede refused, blushing. “I’m not  _ that  _ tired… we can cuddle on the couch or something…”

Kirumi’s lips curled upwards in a slight smile. “I think that would be nice.”

“I love you,” Kaede repeated.

“I love you, too,” Kirumi whispered. “I… think I will always love you.”

 

 

.

 

 

Kirumi awakened with a jolt. 

She felt fine, but… it felt like a warmth had disappeared from beside her. Kirumi couldn’t help but wish that Kaede had really been there. She couldn't help but wish that things were like they were in Kaede's fantasies. She couldn't help but wish that they were happily together in a world without Monokuma.

The downside to that encounter, though, was that Kirumi couldn't look Kaede in the eyes without blushing the entire morning.

**Author's Note:**

> extra: kirumi refers to kaede as 'kaede' rather than 'akamatsu-san' in the morning by accident and kaede is surprised but she rolls with it
> 
> thank you so much for reading! all comments and kudos are appreciated! have an amazing day!
> 
> [follow my tumblr if you're interested!](https://emiiriii.tumblr.com/)


End file.
